


More Slytherin than Gryffindor

by whitedandelions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: Harry really shouldn’t be cornering Draco and asking him questions when he's under the impression that Draco’s been hit by a truth spell.  Because that’s awfully Slytherin, and Draco doesn’t know whether to be impressed or annoyed.





	More Slytherin than Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/gifts).



“Are you alright?” Harry’s bright green eyes were staring at him, and Draco wasn’t quite sure where they were.

Draco was groggy. The lights were bright, and he felt like he was missing a bit of his memory. Though, judging by the taste of peanut butter in his mouth, he didn’t forget anything special. Harry  _always_ brought along these awful peanut butter and jelly sandwiches whenever they were on a stakeout and honestly, Draco could probably do without them.

“What happened?” he asked, instead of griping about the taste of peanut butter in his mouth. Because if he did, Harry would frown at him, and Draco was already missing the memory of today, he really didn’t need to end this just  _wonderful_  day with one of Harry’s lectures.

“We finally tracked down Travis,” said Harry. “But he had an accomplice with him, and after we tied him up, she surprised us with a spell.” Harry paused, his expression impossible to read. “You jumped in front of me and it hit you head on.”

“I – “ Draco immediately started and then stopped. His cheeks were hot. He knew they were. “Well, I couldn’t trust your sorry arse to move in time; do you remember what happened with last week’s case? You were out of commission for days, and I was the one tasked with all the paperwork.”

Harry’s eyebrows were raised, and he was looking at Draco in surprise. “You’re not usually this honest,” he said, eventually, and Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

“Are you surprised?” he asked, and Harry paused, and then he smiled. There was a mischievous quirk to it, and Draco was immediately nervous.

“Are you  _sure_  that’s the only reason you jumped in front of it?” he asked. 

There was a long pause, and Draco blinked, not sure what Harry was trying to get at. “Yes?” he managed, eventually.

“No lingering feelings or anything?”

A longer pause.

“Excuse me?” asked Draco. “Are you sure  _you’re_  not the one who got hit with a spell?”

Harry’s confidence seemed to disappear all at once, and now it looked like Harry’s cheeks were flushed. “It’s just, that you…” he trailed off, and Draco stared.

Harry was never this nervous around him. Maybe when they first became partners, but now? They were  _friends_  or at least, Draco liked to think they were. They hung out more often than other partners, and if Draco could just do away with the pesky little crush he was still harboring from his teenage years, then their relationship could be normal.

“I would have jumped in front of the spell to save you.” Harry spoke the words fast, the syllables mixing together and it took Draco a good second to understand what Harry was saying.

“Of course you would,” said Draco, and he couldn’t help aiming a fond look at Harry. “You have this hero complex, it’s what you do. You save people.”

“But  _you_  don’t!” pointed out Harry, and he seemed agitated. “You don’t save just anyone.”

“You’re not just anyone, though,” said Draco. “You’re my partner.”

“But I’m not just your partner!” Harry seemed to be getting more and more out of shape; it seemed like he was a second away from pacing around in the room they were in. “I’m …we’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Yes,” he said, and he reached over to take one of Harry’s hands into his own. It helped sometimes; Harry liked touch to calm down and it seemed like Harry needed some comfort.

Harry gripped down hard on his hand, and it seemed to work; the fight was leaving Harry’s body and instead, those bright green eyes were now focused on him. 

“I don’t want to be friends,” said Harry. He took a deep breath, and Draco blinked, wondering at what was going on with Harry. Had something else happened when he had been knocked out?

“You just said we were friends,” he pointed out, and Harry aimed a weak smile at him.

“Well, yes,” he said, “But I – I want to be – I want to be your boyfriend.”

Silence.

Draco couldn’t believe what he was hearing; Harry had never – had never even  _hinted_  he liked Draco that way. Just a week ago, the wizard had been complaining about having to see the Weaselette at Christmas, and Draco had thought maybe he had still been hurt about their break-up. There was no indication that Harry was upset because he had feelings for  _Draco_.

But there  _had_  been, hadn’t there?

Signs that he had overlooked because he had been so sure his crush was hopeless…

Harry bringing him his favorite tea in the morning before work started…Harry escorting him home because it was ‘dangerous,’ never mind the fact that Draco himself was an Auror… Harry inviting him on more drinking nights than he could count…

“And you do, too,” continued Harry. “Right? It can’t just be me that feels this way,” said Harry, and he sounded desperate, “I – I can’t live without you. When you were lying there in the alleyway, I thought – I had to let you know before it’s too late.”

Draco couldn’t believe this was his life; Harry was holding his hands and confessing to him right now and all Draco could do was stare helplessly at him. It was just too much to take in; he had pined after Harry for so long he couldn’t fathom that this was actually happening. 

There was a knock on the door.

They were both too shocked to say anything, and the person on the other side took it as consent to come in. A witch, wearing Healer robes, entered, her eyebrows high when she witnessed Harry still holding Draco’s hands. Draco flushed, but Harry tightened his grip, as if he didn’t want to let Draco’s hands go. Draco let him.

“Auror Malfoy, Auror Potter,” said the witch. “We weren’t sure what spell hit you, but I’m afraid it may have taken your memory of today. The spell may also have had some side effects; the most prominent one may be a low intensity truth spell that will wear off in a day. But other than that, you are in perfectly good health and should be ready to head home.”

Harry couldn’t meet his eyes. The – the git thought he was under a truth spell, that had been why he was so eager to ask Draco so many questions.

Draco wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or annoyed. But he didn’t have time to confront Harry, he bowed his head and thanked the Healer.

She left after ordering him to go home, and not back to work.

They were left in silence once again.

“That’s bloody Slytherin of you,” said Draco. 

Harry flushed, but still didn’t let go of his hands. “The Sorting Hat thought I would do well in Slytherin.”

“And you asked for Gryffindor?” Draco couldn’t help the shrill quality of his voice; how could Harry even think to refuse Slytherin?

“Well,” Harry shrugged, and he was grinning now, “you  _were_  a git back then, you know.”

Draco stared and then narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re the one in love with this former git, then.”

“I wouldn’t – “ protested Harry, and then he lowered his voice. “Okay, fine, yes, maybe I  _am_  in love with you. We’ve known each other for years, and maybe I shouldn’t have taken advantage of the truth spell, but you’re so hard to read! I wasn’t – I couldn’t confess and ruin our relationship.”

“More Slytherin than Gryffindor,” pointed out Draco, but he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. Harry noticed, and an answering smile of his own appeared.

“I’ve learned from the best,” said Harry. He didn’t move as Draco got closer to him, close enough that Draco could see the lashes on Harry’s eyes. They were mesmerizing.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. Harry was his – Harry was in love with him, and Draco couldn’t keep it from him any longer.

“Lucky for you,” he said, “I like Slytherins.” 

He let that sink in, watching as relief spread across Harry's face.  It made him even more attractive, the way his eyes shone in happiness, and Draco's heart fluttered as he realized that yes, this was real life and Harry truly did love him.

Then he drew Harry down into a bruising kiss.

 

 


End file.
